leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V6.21
New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1389 Doomed Minion.png|Doomed Minion Icon ProfileIcon1390 Evil Pumpkin.png|Evil Pumpkin Icon ProfileIcon1391 Little Devil Teemo.png|Little Devil Teemo Icon ProfileIcon1392 Summoning Cauldron.png|Summoning Cauldron Icon ProfileIcon1393 Seeing Hat.png|Seeing Hat Icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Vamporo Ward.png|Vamporo Ward skin League of Legends V6.21 General ;Loading Screen Indicator * Added a spinning icon in the lower right-hand corner of the loading screen. If it stops moving, that means something went wrong. ;Spectator Mode * Fixed most instances of enemy ability VFX showing up through fog of war when Spectator Mode is toggled to one team's view. Maybe all of them. League has a lot of abilities. Champions ; * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly pressing Q the instant Focus reaches four stacks could cause Ranger's Focus's mana cost to apply multiple times. ; * ** Slow no longer applies inconsistently to enemies in Fog of War. ; * General ** Pulsefire Ezreal's VO lines no longer stop playing after he dies. ; * ** Primetime Draven's Spinning Axe sound effects have been updated to be more noticeable. * ** Soul Reaver Draven's Whirling Death now properly plays sound effects when it hits enemies. ; * General ** When Pool Party Fiora kills an enemy with a basic attack, the universal blue swirly death VFX now properly display. ; * ** Stack limit increased to 8 from 4. ** Now grants 2 stacks if you dash toward an enemy champion. ** Resistances per stack reduced to from . ; * General ** Fixed a weird texture on the back of delicious head with the Candy King Ivern skin. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing Forecast Janna's Howling Gale to not play audio if released after reaching max charge. ; * ** Initial and stacking mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. *** Maximum mana cost reduced to 400 from 500. ** Increased cost debuff duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Deals % increased damage for every , up to 50% bonus damage (versus targets above 40% of their maximum health). *** Maximum damage implemented at % bonus AD)}} % AP)}}. ** Threshold to deal double damage changed to from . Target's below the above threshold take double damage instead of the previous modifier. *** Base double damage increased to from . ** Triple damage , previously . ; * ** Resonating Strike and once again drop Lee Sin directly on top of his target. ; * General ** Pool Party Leona now properly faces the camera during her recall animation when she has the buff. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Master Yi would not critically strike monsters after Double Striking them at certain attack speeds. * ** Dying during Alpha Strike will properly play Master Yi's death animation, placing him where Alpha Strike was portraying him to be. ** Minimum untargetability of seconds. ** Fixed a bug where Alpha Strike could sometimes fail to cast but still go on cooldown, and be unable to be reset by basic attacking until Master Yi cast Alpha Strike again. ** Alpha Strike now also grants vision of where Master Yi will strike on his next bounce. ** Alpha Strike won't place Master Yi on top of if it is the primary target. ** is no longer momentarily locked out after a failed Alpha Strike cast. ** Master Yi now becomes eligible for assists as soon as Alpha Strike visually bounces to a target (even though damage is only applied at the end of the animation). * ** Fixed a bug where Wuju Style's passive attack damage bonus wasn’' counting toward the scaling of its active effect if Wuju Style was cast immediately as its cooldown expired. ; * ** Bonus range now stack with the bonus range from . *** Total range while under the effects of both and increased to 200 from 175. * ** Converting damage dealt into . ** Now instantly grants armor and magic resistance, which increases by per second, for a maximum of total bonus resistances. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds at all ranks from 5. * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds at all ranks from 5. * ** Heal reduced to % AP)}} from . ** Increases heal by 1% for , for a maximum of . * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds at all ranks from 5. ; * ** Void Nocturne and Frozen Nocturne now use the base skin's particle for their spell shields. ; * ** Well Fed bonus health per stack reduced to from . *** Well Fed maximum bonus health reduced to from . ; * ** When Star Guardian Poppy's Iron Ambassador grants her a shield, sound effects no longer play slightly before visual effects. ; * ** No longer prevented from dashing over walls with the third cast of Broken Wings if she's under the effects of . ; * ** No longer sometimes sends Thresh to weird places if he tries to fly through a base gate. ; * General ** Fixed an issue causing Spirit Guard Udyr's ability animations (not VFX) to play more than once when form-swapping while running. ; * ** Fixed pixelation on the max range indicator of PROJECT: Yasuo's third Steel Tempest cast. ; * ** If Yorick summons the Maiden inside of a lane, she'll start pushing that lane. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Warning indicator and shadow particles now show up seconds before Zac lands. If his travel duration is shorter than that, they appear immediately. ** Cast range updated to be more accurate for Zac. ; * ** Detonate timer now checks every seconds from . Items ; * Audio for the empowered attack proc no longer plays through Fog of War. ; * Audio for the empowered attack proc no longer plays through Fog of War. ; * Audio for the empowered attack proc no longer plays through Fog of War. Summoner spells ; * Teleporting to a ward nearby a thin wall no longer has a chance of placing you on the other side of it. pl:V6.21 Category:Patch notes